


Be Seeing You

by latt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: “Do you need any help?” Prompto kept the tone light. He hoped not to scare him off, but he could already see the man straighten up with one hand idling near his waist. “I can help.”“Get out before I shoot you,” the quiet voice demanded obedience. Prompto had never been too good at that.





	Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> A John Wick AU with the guys. 
> 
> For the PromnisWeek, Day 1 prompt: First Meeting

Wind, rushing, whipped through his hair and filled his head. _No_. Snow crunched beneath his boots. _No_. Cold? _No_.

Prompto inhaled sharply, pressing his face into the soft, warm pillow. The white noise in his ears finally subsided and allowed him to pick out the rustle of plastic not too far from where he lay. His fingers twitched when footsteps approached him.

“Good, you’re awake,” the smooth, lilting voice only spiked Prompto’s anxiety as he quickly sat up, snapping his eyes open. But the room spun, and he noticed the pounding in his head and how dry his mouth was.

The room was finally settling and the man in front of him became less of a black blob. “What did you do to me?” he croaked, gripping tight to the sheets bunched up at his waist.

  
~~~~  


Rain settled between the cracks in the asphalt. Somewhere far off was the ever-constant siren song of police cars and ambulances. Sickly yellow patches of the streetlights only made the dinginess of the alleyway that much more apparent.

Prompto looked up, cracked the candy in his mouth. It was a bad habit, he knew. If he happened to be on a job that required stealth, that could have given him away. As it were, he had just finished a straightforward drug run. He grimaced: he hated doing them. They paid so little and so many things could go wrong but so far, he’s been lucky. Frowning, he pulled up his hood as he decided he was done being lucky.

Putting himself between the car parked there and the other building, he watched the rusty steel door being pushed open. A man fumbled with both the door and the heavy object he was dragging, a small grunt escaping.

“Do you need any help?” Prompto kept the tone light. He hoped not to scare him off, but he could already see the man straighten up with one hand idling near his waist. Sucking in the chilly air, he stepped towards him, hands raised. “I can help.”

“Get out before I shoot you,” the quiet voice demanded obedience. Prompto had never been too good at that, and he walked closer.

The man shrugged (or Prompto thought he did: it was a little too dark to tell) and continued dragging the item to the car. Popping open the trunk, he heaved the thing up and over, almost tipping himself into the trunk.

Although Prompto knew better than to laugh, he couldn’t help but be amused by the spectacle. “It woulda been easier if you let me help.”

“I clean up my own messes,” the man sighed, slamming the lid down.

“Or, you’re low on coins.” He licked his lips, anticipating the man’s reaction. He met with disappointment when all the man did was hum, get in the car, and drive away.

Prompto threw his hands behind his head and whined to the empty alley. While he hoped for a better outcome, he wasn’t surprised. _This guy’s gonna be tough to crack_ , he thought as he fiddled with his hair. “But, first dates are never easy,” he muttered, slipping his hand in his jacket and taking out his phone. He flipped it open and stared at the ticking coordinates. When they finally stopped, he sighed and started walking.

  
~~~~  


Far too late now. Prompto pressed the gun further into the man's side but _his_  blade is just at the right angle on his thigh. He's seen what a cut there could do.

"I want to work for you." Even with the lo-fi music and chatter in the bar, he could make out the man's response.

"Not interested." Heat prickled under his skin as anger began flaring in his gut. The guy hadn't even looked at him once, just stared down at his glass of liquor. Prompto felt bold then and swiped the drink, tipping his head back to guzzle it all.

The man handed him a napkin, slowly taking the knife from his leg and putting it away. Prompto glared at him. He gripped the gun tighter, grinding it further against the other man. Finally, the guy turned to look at him. The dangerous gleam flashed in the man's good eye.

Prompto's hand shook just a bit, but he squared his shoulders with determination. "Try me," he growled.

The man hummed before standing up and snapping on his jacket. He looked him dead in the eye. "Alright then, come with me."

Prompto couldn't help the smile as he locked the safety of the gun and slipped it back into his pocket. He scrubbed his eyes after wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. This exchange must have made him more nervous than he thought.

He followed the man outside, heading towards a different car than the one he had earlier in the night. He blinked once, twice but his vision began slipping as the world slowed to a crawl. Struggling now to breath and move, legs feeling like lead, he's held up against the car. Pushed inside. Last thing he heard was something about being careful with taking a stranger's drink.

  
~~~~  


"You're fine." The man waves at a glass of water on the nightstand. "Prompto, is it?"

It would be undignified for someone of Prompto's reputation to squeak, so instead he manages a strangled cough. The other man scratched his mouth in a move to cover up the smirk there. It would also be undignified to pout but he can't help it.

"My name is Ignis," he said drily, and Prompto felt like he was being lectured with that tone. Maybe things would have gone better if he had asked the man's name in the first place. "This is where you'll stay and there's food in the kitchen." The man -Ignis- handed him a simple cellphone with a pair of keys. "I will call when I have a job for you." And with that, Prompto is left to his thoughts as Ignis disappears through one of the only two doors in the apartment.

Prompto closed his eyes and shuddered. Curling his hand above his tightening chest, he tried taking deep, even breaths. The building panicked ebbed away only to turn into hysterical giggles then. _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, hey why not use the Promnis week prompts to kickstart this thing for realz. Anyway, come scream at me on tumblr @lattdraws


End file.
